


Curses And Kisses

by SugarFluffiness



Category: GOT7
Genre: Curses, Fluff, Fun, Jinyoung kisses everyone, Kissing, Lots of GOT7 ships, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sad Jinyoung, So much kissing, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFluffiness/pseuds/SugarFluffiness
Summary: We all know how the story goes. Person gets cursed. Person finds true love and kisses them. Curse breaks. Simple.But for Jinyoung, things are just a bit more complicated. He doesn't know exactlywhoto kiss.





	1. Cursed

Yugyeom opened the bedroom door quietly, being careful to softly step inside without waking the members inside. He zoomed in on the figures tangled together on the bed, asleep. “And now you can see our romantic couple Jackson and Jinyoung cuddling in bed. They’ll probably attack me any second now.” He burst into evil giggles.  
Jinyoung lazily opened his eyes, breathing in deeply and stretching, careful not to disturb Jackson and realized Yugyeom standing above them with a camera. “Why you little…” he exclaimed, elegantly springing from bed and chasing the cackling maknae. 

“Give me that camera!” JB heard Jinyoung holler, waking him up. “What are those two wretches up to now?” he grumbled, forcing himself to get out of bed and check on his wild members.  
Youngjae lifted his head groggily. “Morning,” he said sleepily.  
JB smiled. Maybe not all of his members were deserving of a yelling. 

JB stepped into the kitchen to see Yugyeom lifting a video camera high above his head while the shorter Jinyoung looked murderous below him.  
“Children,” muttered JB under his breath, and regretted it immediately when Jinyoung turned his fierce glare on him.  
“Okay Yugyeom, Jinyoung. You’d better have an amazing reason for getting me out of bed.”  
“I was just recording for our fans!” Yugyeom exclaimed looking guilty.  
“What you recorded should NOT be seen by fans,” growled Jinyoung.  
JB suppressed a sigh. “Yugyeom, the camera,” he said curtly, holding out his hand. Once he had the camera in his grasp he disciplined them firmly. “You two will cook breakfast as a punishment. Maybe some teamwork will teach you not to run around screaming and wake other members up.” He shook his head and headed back to his room. Hopefully Youngjae would still be in bed.  
“He’s just sore that he missed out on cuddle time with Youngjae,” smirked Yugyeom once JB was out of sight.  
“I heard that!” yelled JB, cutting off the boys’ giggles. “Do you want the camera back? Or the video gone? Get cooking!” 

“Look what you’ve done,” grumbled Jinyoung, gesturing between them.  
“Maybe we should wake up Bambam,” offered Yugyeom.  
Jinyoung shook his head and rolled up his sleeves determinedly. This was a good opportunity. “Let’s get started.” 

As the two began to make the batter for the pancakes, they began warming up and joking with each other. No matter how hard Jinyoung tried to be annoyed with Yugyeom, he simply couldn’t. Jinyoung reached up to ruffle Yugyeom’s hair as he passed. “Pass me that spatula?” he asked politely as he was about to pour the batter on the pan.  
As Yugyeom tossed him the utensil, an idea hit him. “I don’t know if this is going to be good,” he said, wrinkling his nose.  
Yugyeom leaned over his shoulder and peered at the batter curiously. “It doesn’t look bad,” he observed.  
Jinyoung sighed. “That’s not how you determine it. Here, taste some.”  
Without Yugyeom’s consent, he scooped some up with a finger and pressed it to the other’s mouth, smearing it accidentally on his lips.  
Yugyeom laughed as if it were a big joke and licked the batter.  
“Why did _I_ have to try it?” he whined when he was done.  
_So I could do this_ , Jinyoung thought, heart pounding.  
It was as if time slowed when Jinyoung leaned up and tried to kiss Yugyeom’s lips. Only since Yugyeom was so tall and the young man was so shaky with nerves, he ended up giving a sloppy kiss on Yugyeom’s chin.  
“Ah….there was some batter you missed,” he explained embarrassedly, stepping back quickly.  
“So... why did you lick my chin?” asked Yugyeom, also feeling awkward.  
“My hands were full,” tried Jinyoung, showing him the spatula and bowl he was holding.  
Yugyeom nodded suspiciously. “I need to use the bathroom. Get cooking.” And with that, the flustered maknae rushed off.  
Jinyoung put down the bowl and cradled his head in his hands. 

 

Three weeks earlier...

Magic doesn’t exist, right? Right?  
Or at least to Jinyoung it didn’t. When Yugyeom and Bambam would squeal and push each other after JB told a scary story about Goblins and Faeries playing tricks on normal people, Jinyoung would simply scoff.  
Magic was what all children’s stories were about. It didn’t make sense and it was definitely not real.  
That was until Jinyoung was put under a curse. 

It happened right after another fanmeeting. After everyone had cleared out and they had finished for the night, Jinyoung slipped out to get a breath of fresh air.  
“So _you’re_ the breaker of hearts,” came a silky voice from behind him.  
Jinyoung turned around, alarmed. “Who is this?” he asked nervously, staring at the shadows around the building.  
“You’re too selfish. You need to be taught a lesson,” came the voice again. “Do you know how many fans hearts you’ve crushed with your uncaring attitude? You don’t even deserve to be a singer.”  
As Jinyoung’s jaw dropped at the forwardness, a lithe figure emerged from the night shadows.  
It was shimmering in the air, as if it didn’t have a definite shape, flickering dazzlingly in front of Jinyoung.  
“What’s going on?” Jinyoung squeaked. “Are you threatening me?” He knew he should have bolted for the door, but he was mesmerized, not to mention terrified into statue-like form. 

“Quite right. I’ll take your life from you. Everything you are will be gone. Like that.” She, or rather it, snapped. “I’ll give you some time to say your goodbyes though. Let’s schedule it for three months from now.”  
“What’s going on? What are you talking about?” Jinyoung finally managed to stutter.  
“You’ll lose your voice. It’s only fitting.”  
Jinyoung stepped back in alarm. This thing only happened in princess stories, didn’t it? “Am I a princess?” he asked unthinkingly.  
“You said that out loud!” cackled the gleeful creature. “Actually, it’s probably better to keep using that pretty mouth while you can. Maybe that’ll attract the one for you before it’s too late. Break more hearts and you’re done.”  
And in the blink of an eye, the creature was gone and Jinyoung was left feeling helpless and dismayed. “That didn’t happen,” he scolded himself, but still rushed inside quickly to the comfort and safety of his members. 

The next morning, Jinyoung awoke covered in sweat and feeling shaky. He had dreamed of the creature. “Lies,” he said firmly as he got ready, trying to shake the memory from his mind.

“Good morning,” greeted Mark sweetly as Jinyoung stepped into the kitchen.  
He grinned back. Mark’s wide smile could melt away all Jinyoung’s fears. He opened his mouth to reply and found that his voice stuck in his throat. For a second he panicked, choking on air.  
Finally his voice returned. “Mark!” he yelled suddenly.  
“Jinyoung!” Mark cried, startled. “What’s wrong?”  
Jinyoung looked embarrassed. “It was just a spider….on you.”  
Mark jumped up. “Where?”  
“Got it,” cried Jinyoung, slapping an imaginary spider on Mark’s shoulder.

 

“You win,” Jinyoung growled later, on his way to the library. “For now.”  
For the next few weeks, Jinyoung was in a dilemma. “Where’s Jinyoung?” the members would ask every time they had a break. At that moment, Jinyoung would have his nose in a book, flipping through frantically or meeting some shady magic-expert to get even a piece of information.  
All of the advice was useless to him though. None of it made any sense, or wasn’t related to his issue at all.  
And although Jinyoung was now trying to be extra nice to his fans, he couldn’t help but fear the damage that he’d already wrought. “Me, a heartbreaker?” he scoffed, trying to suppress his doubts. 

That night, Jinyoung couldn’t sleep. Time was running out and he was still as helpless as ever. He ran through the conversation with the creature about a thousand times in his head but couldn’t find any hints to escape the fate It had set for him.  
Just when he was drifting off, he remembered something It had said before disappearing, condemning him to weeks of worry.  
_It’s probably better to keep using that pretty mouth while you can. Maybe that’ll attract the one for you before it’s too late._  
He sat up and turned on his light, throwing off the covers. He rushed to his desk and began jotting down notes. Maybe he was stuck in a princess story after all. 

First realization: He _was_ a princess in a fairy tale.  
Second: He had to find his ‘true love’.  
Third: Did he have to marry them? Or kiss them?  
Fourth: How was he supposed to find that one? By singing?  
Fifth: Analyze the Creature’s words. His mouth could be used for singing and kissing. It was probably a kiss that would end this curse.  
Sixth: Where on earth to start?

Oh, he was so incredibly screwed.


	2. Operation JB

Plan A: Soccer 

The members were all having a picnic on their day off.  
As they talked and joked around Jinyoung kept silent, deep in thought.  
When they finished eating lunch and started getting up and messing around with each other, an idea struck Jinyoung.  
“Why don’t we play a game of soccer?” he offered. The members consented with cheers and arguments over teams. 

When the game started, Jinyoung kept his focus on JB. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity go without a kiss.  
Now the question was how to obtain that kiss. Should he stumble and pull JB down with him, kissing him in the process?  
No, that would be too hard. He didn’t want bruised mouths or cut lips.  
What about falling down and getting JB to rescue him, then kissing him out of hurried gratitude?  
Jinyoung scoffed at himself. If he was actually considering that idea, he was truly a princess.  
“Why is this so hard?” he exclaimed loudly, throwing up his arms.  
“Jinyoung?” asked JB, jogging up beside him. “Is everything alright?”  
Jinyoung allowed a moment of speculating himself just grabbing JB’s coat and kissing him hard on the mouth just right then and there.  
“You still alive?” asked JB, grinning.  
The fantasy vanished  
It was about time for Actor Park to resurface. Jinyoung slung an arm around JB’s firm shoulders and patted him roughly on the arm. “The question is: will you be, after I’ve beat you at this game?” He winked and jogged after the ball, leaving an amused JB behind. 

 

A few days earlier: 

“Stupid, stupid,” muttered Jinyoung to himself as he sat on his bedroom floor contemplating. “Clear your mind.”  
Jinyoung thought hard. If there was someone out there that was the ‘one’ for him, he should probably start with his members. They were the ones he was currently closest too and were his best chance.  
He resolved to try his plan on the members first. And if kissing them all was going to save his voice, then Jinyoung was more than ready to do so. 

 

Present time:

 _Okay_ , thought Jinyoung, _fuck it_. He was going to trip over a goddamn soccer ball and crash into JB; lips on lips. It didn’t sound like the most comfortable thing in the world, but if that meant his voice staying, he was happy to try it.  
Scratch that, he wasn’t happy about it. No, he was _willing_ to try it.  
There was no time to think twice, JB was coming with the ball, concentrating on keeping it. _Here goes,_ thought Jinyoung and ran in front of JB, ready for an impact.  
But JB simply dodged him and laughed in his face as he passed the depressed Jinyoung. 

 

Plan B: Clumsy Prince Charming 

JB was napping on the couch. A perfect, golden, shining opportunity to steal that kiss.  
He ran to grab a dog treat from Mark’s secret stash and stole Coco from Youngjae’s bed.  
Time for action. Jinyoung sent Coco into the living room and entered afterwards noisily, and loudly greeting Youngjae (who was too focused on his video game to look up).  
Now was the tricky part. He walked to JB and dropped the dog treat before his feet on the ground discreetly. As Coco ran to it, he stepped forward and jumped up to avoid the fluffy dog, landing right on JB, hands planted on his chest. It turned out squishing their faces wasn’t too hard after all. When he fell on JB, their foreheads bumped, giving him a chance to move his face and discreetly brush his lips against JB’s. The whole incident took a total of 5 seconds.  
Success.  
Except for the part where JB immediately jumped up and yelled at Jinyoung out of confusion and fright.  
“I’m not even going to question you,” muttered an embarrassed JB after Jinyoung had finally calmed him down with apologies and went to continue his nap in his room. 

Later, Jinyoung went out to get some fresh air and rethink his strategy.  
“Was it even a kiss?” he asked himself quietly, filled with doubt. “Or is JB just not the one for me? Maybe I should try again.”  
He shook his head. No. He was not going to risk JB’s wrath yet again. He could tell the young man wasn’t a fan of being kissed accidentally. Hah. The only one for JB was probably Youngjae anyways.  
So JB was out. 5 left to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....it's starting!! Hopefully my poor baby Jinyoung's feelings won't conflict too much with his mission. :P


	3. Operation Youngjae

It was another episode of RealGOT7 and the theme was teamwork.   
Throughout all the activities, Jinyoung was searching for an opportunity to stage an ‘accidental’ kiss. But as JB read the final challenge, Jinyoung was steadily losing hope.   
“Paper passing game,” the leader finally announced to the eager members.   
At last an opportunity was placed right in Jinyoung’s hands! He might as well finish kissing everyone just using this game. He could hardly contain his excitement.   
“Youngjae,” Jinyoung called after he was placed beside JB. “I want you beside me.”   
JB glared at Jinyoung as Youngjae bounced over happily.   
“Two minutes,” encouraged Bambam, “we can do this, guys.”   
JB took the paper on his mouth, then passed it to Jinyoung, who (without hesitation), passed it to Youngjae. Feeling his lips on the other side of it made Jinyoung’s heart flutter.   
He was starting to doubt himself. Could he really let the paper drop and feel Youngjae’s bare lips against his own?   
Next try he would.   
JB passed another paper to Jinyoung. Jinyoung tried to make the paper fall quickly before Youngjae took it, but ended up trying to blow on it and just causing the paper to violently fly towards Youngjae’s face.   
Youngjae burst out laughing. “Someone’s eager,” he managed, before bursting into another fit of giggles, clapping loudly.   
The game had to be paused for a minute while Youngjae caught his breath while all the other members giggled at his hysterical fit. 

When they finally began the game again, Jinyoung was feeling a lot lighter. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad kissing Youngjae.   
With that uplifting thought, he took another paper from JB.   
It was as if time froze when he let the paper slip from his mouth and grew closer to Youngjae. Closer, closer, closer. And that brush of lips. Barely a whisper.   
And time resumed. The two jumped back, surprised (Jinyoung only had to use a little bit of his acting skills).   
Jinyoung covered his mouth while Youngjae was lost in another fit of laughter.   
“I don’t like this game,” muttered JB to himself. 

 

Jinyoung decided that one kiss was enough for that day. He didn’t want the members getting suspicious. If they started asking questions, there was no way he could make himself lie to them. And would they really allow him to kiss each of them on the lips? He doubted it. No, Jinyoung would have to forge his own way. Kissing Youngjae had also drained him. He had never imagined kissing the younger man and was surprised to find that he enjoyed it. The excitement, the fluttery feelings, the delicacy of it all. He was also pleased that Youngjae wasn’t disgusted. It made him more confident for his next kiss. Hopefully Jackson would take matters casually too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaghh!! What did you think?!?! He. kissed. Youngjae. Eeeeek!!!!


	4. Operation Jackson

Jinyoung wasn’t feeling well a couple days later. Dance practice was really asking a lot from him and added to the stress of kissing all of his members, he needed at least one day off to be depressed in bed.

JB opened the door to his bedroom to see Jinyoung huddled underneath the blankets.  
“Jinyoung,” he cooed, sitting on the bed. Jinyoung managed a strangled moan.  
“Hey there,” he said putting a hand on Jinyoung’s covered form. “You don’t need to get out of bed again today. The photoshoot in the morning was all we had scheduled for today. You have all day to sleep in and rest. You deserve it,” he said gently.  
Jinyoung immediately started feeling better. “I’ll stay in bed for a bit,” he murmured to JB, and immediately went to sleep. 

Jinyoung awoke a couple hours later to a warm form beside him.  
“Finally sleeping beauty’s awake,” Jackson observed from his place beside Jinyoung on the bed, putting down his phone and lying down beside Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung turned to face him and grinned. He enjoyed Jackson’s presence.  
Jackson looked relieved. “JB told us you weren’t feeling well. I was feeling worried.”  
Jinyoung felt his heart melting. “I think it was just lack of sleep,” he explained.  
His heart started beating faster. This was a perfect opportunity. “I’m feeling better now. Now that’s you’re with me,” he added carefully.  
Flirt mode turned on.  
“Remember that one date we had while we were on our Toronto trip?” asked Jackson after a moment of silence.  
Jinyoung hummed. “It was perfect,” he sighed. “But it was missing one thing.”  
Jackson put a hand on his head so he rested on an arm and looked down at Jinyoung.  
“And what was that?” he teased.  
Jinyoung licked his lips nervously. “I think you can figure that out. It never had a proper ending.”  
“But I didn’t want to conclude it,” said Jackson softly.  
“Well, you let me down,” whispered Jinyoung, staring into Jackson’s eyes.  
“Can I make it up to you now?” Jackson offered quietly, leaning down.  
Jinyoung reached up and tangled his hand in Jackson’s, slowly pulling his head down as an answer.  
He closed his eyes slowly, feeling every touch, all the bare skin against skin, the warmth between them, Jackson’s lithe body nearly on top of his. He could barely breathe.  
Jinyoung’s lips brushed Jackson’s. Softly at first and then more roughly.  
Jinyoung wanted more. What was with him? He was enjoying this.  
He cupped the back of Jackson’s neck and lifted himself so one of his arms supported his leaning figure. Jackson had one hand beside his hip also holding them up while his other hand brushed Jinyoung’s jaw.  
Jinyoung moved his lips against Jackson’s. “Jackson,” he murmured, breaking the kiss. “Does this development mean you’ll take me out to eat meat?”  
It was mean to draw out the passion when he was only kissing Jackson for his own interests. Suddenly the sparks were extinguished and Jinyoung felt disgusted with himself.  
Jackson laughed loudly and hit him lightly on the chest. “You’ll never forgive that incident will you?”  
Jinyoung giggled and snuggled into Jackson, feeling comfortable and warm. He decided he would let himself just enjoy the moment with his beloved friend.  
The two cuddled together, wrapping their bodies around each other until they fit together like a puzzle, Jinyoung’s head tucked against Jackson’s neck as Jackson played with his hair absentmindedly.  
For a moment, Jinyoung felt completely safe and free of worry in Jackson’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh developments!!!! :P


	5. Operation Yugyeom

Jinyoung’s plan failed. Not only did he manage to embarrass Yugyeom and himself, but he was still feeling guilty about letting Jackson believe that he was interested in more.  
He hoped Jackson would take it as a one time show of affection. The other bandmates kissed each other too right? That time it was just a little more passionate. 

“Something smells good,” chirped Jackson, walking into the kitchen. Jinyoung turned around and grinned, swallowing his nervousness. “I made breakfast,” he explained.  
“WE made breakfast,” corrected Yugyeom, returning to the kitchen and playfully pushing Jinyoung. “I have to flip these,” complained Jinyoung. “Why don’t you flirt with Jackson instead?”  
He immediately regretted his choice of words.  
Jackson didn’t notice though. Instead he pranced over to Yugyeom and encircled his arms around the younger’s waist.  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes and resumed his cooking, thankful that Jackson didn’t seem to care about the previous night. Kissing the young man had been nice, but Jinyoung wanted nothing to come out of it except perhaps his curse breaking. Which it didn’t.  
But as he watched Jackson nuzzling Yugyeom’s neck teasingly, he felt a little better. Hell, Jackson probably experienced the same with all the other members. He just had so much love to go around. 

An idea struck him as he watched Jackson cooing and cuddling the maknae.  
He quickly jogged to the other member’s bedrooms. Bambam first.  
“Wake up, Bammie!” he yelled as he opened the door. A groggy and disgruntled Bambam peeked out from the blankets. “Why so loud?” he grumbled.  
“Just excited!” Jinyoung shrieked. “Breakfast is ready. And cuddles in the kitchen. Hurry up!”  
With that, he bounced off to JB and Youngjae’s room, throwing open the door to find them already cuddling in bed.  
JB sprung out of bed, startled.  
“No need to be embarrassed,” Jinyoung advised the disheveled, glaring JB calmly. “We’re having a party in the kitchen anyways. Just wanted to say breakfast is ready.”  
He paused at Mark’s door though. Let him sleep. The cuddle party was going to be big enough anyways. And all he wanted from it was to kiss Yugyeom and he would get the hell out of there.

“Kiss here,” Jinyoung ordered, pointing to his cheek as the most of the members ate breakfast and sat on each other’s laps. Yugyeom sighed and pressed his lips softly to Jinyoung’s cheek. Without hesitation, Jinyoung whipped his head around, crying “Mark?”  
This smooth process allowed Yugyeom’s lips to messily slide over Jinyoung’s face, sloppily rubbing against his lips before the startled young man pulled away with a yell.  
“What was that?” cried Yugyeom.  
“I thought I heard Mark calling me,” explained Jinyoung, a blush starting to light up his face. “I should go check and see if he was.” With that, Jinyoung hurried out of the kitchen, made his way to Mark’s room and flopped facedown on the bed beside him.  
“Jinyoung?” asked Mark sleepily.  
“Why is life so damn hard?” wondered Jinyoung aloud, staring at the confused Mark. 

“What’s going on with Jinyoung?” asked Youngjae when he had departed.  
JB looked worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was a short chapter. Which means I'll be posting the next chapter really soon because I feel bad ahahaha.  
> Let me know all your thoughts!!! <3


	6. Operation Bambam

Jinyoung was trying to relax himself when he found Bambam sitting outside on their balcony. “Looks like someone else couldn’t sleep too,” mentioned Jinyoung quietly and sat beside the younger. There was a long moment of silence as the two watched the stars. “What’s the matter, Bambam?” Jinyoung murmured. If Bambam wanted to talk, he would. And for a second Jinyoung had to stop thinking about himself and focus on the rest of his group. Well, focus on something other than kissing the rest of his group. 

“I’m kind of in love with someone,” Bambam suddenly confessed, loudly breaking the peaceful silence. “And I want to kiss them. But I don’t know how!” Bambam looked over at Jinyoung, apprehension reflecting in his wide eyes.  
Jinyoung put a hand on Bambam’s shoulder and looked at him for a while. Did he really want to do this? It was the perfect chance. It was almost too good to be true. 

“Hyung, I need help,” Bambam finally spoke up. "I just poured my heart out to you and you're staring at me like I'm crazy."  
Jinyoung laughed. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. I’ve kissed lots of people. I can teach you how.”  
Bambam giggled nervously and tried to get out of Jinyoung’s grasp. “Sit back down,” Jinyoung ordered firmly, “I’m your mom.”  
The two of them burst out laughing, lightening the mood. 

The young man pulled Bambam down so he sat sideways on Jinyoung’s lap. “This is how you truly kiss someone,” he murmured and circled his hand around Bambam’s neck, leaning in. He slowly pressed his lips against Bambam’s, parting them a little when he felt Bambam sink into the kiss. Bambam’s lips were soft. He moved his hand, settling it around Bambam’s hip and guided his leg to straddle around Jinyoung’s. It was a slow, gentle kiss.  
“This feels wrong,” muttered Bambam pulling apart. Jinyoung nodded. “It’s like kissing my child. Anyways, you get the idea now?”  
Although the two tried to play it off casually, the blush creeping up their necks and faces was evident.  
“That was...educational,” Bambam stated, “but I think I’m not perfect yet.”  
“ Why don’t you go practice on Yugyeom?” Jinyoung offered winking. “He’d like that a lot.”  
Bambam cleared his throat. “I need a drink.” And with that, he disappeared, leaving Jinyoung a moment to lean his head back, sigh and reflect on all his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh that was a short chapter. Not my proudest one BUT HOW YOU FEEL? HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE YUGBAM?


	7. Kissed

What’s a princess to do?

Jinyoung was out of choices. He had kissed all of his members with no result. He was just so sick and tired of kissing. All the wanted to do was stop stressing about who to kiss next and how. The worst part of it all was the embarrassment that came afterward. And so far his voice hadn’t improved at all. He could feel it slowly growing weaker and it was getting harder and harder to talk. He clearly didn’t have much time left. 

Mark. Mark was the last member left. But somehow Jinyoung believed it wasn’t worth it. Even if he broke the curse and was able to keep his voice, did he really want to live with the embarrassment of kissing his best friend? He had too much respect for Mark to act so childishly towards him.  
And Jinyoung couldn’t let their friendship go for something so stupid. Kissing Mark was not an option. 

Jinyoung spent the whole day in bed, refusing to come out for any of the coaxing members. JB came and tried to talk to him, or at least get some answers out of him, reminding him that he was he was a vital part of GOT7. That they were a team that had come so far and that he would always listen to whatever the other half of JJ Project had to say. Jinyoung had stayed silent, wallowing deep in misery.  
Jackson came and tried to cuddle Jinyoung and tickle him but he swatted Jackson away and grumbled to himself beneath the blankets.  
Bambam tried to gently tease, saying that he owed Jinyoung.  
Yugyeom came in tentatively with soft words and sweet smiles but Jinyoung wasn’t fazed.  
Youngjae came in with a pouty face, a plate of snacks and Coco but Jinyoung pushed him away. 

Finally, Mark hesitantly opened Jinyoung’s door and stepped inside, closing it softly behind him. “Jinyoung,” he said firmly, sitting on the bed beside the form swathed in blankets. “Talk to me now.”  
Jinyoung sighed and he let Mark pull away his covers. “I don’t feel like talking,” he murmured.  
Mark gave a sad smile. “Alright. But don’t push me away at least.” He put an arm around Jinyoung and leaned his head into the crook of his neck. 

After what felt like a few hours sitting in comfortable silence, Jinyoung opened his eyes and looked at Mark, meeting his eyes.  
Mark spoke up first. “You know I’ll be here no matter what.”  
Jinyoung smiled softly. “And I’ll care for you until the end of time.”  
“What’s going on, Jinyoung?”  
Jinyoung pulled his gaze away from Mark’s. “I can’t explain. It’s ridiculous.”  
Mark lifted a hand and pressed it to Jinyoung’s jaw, gently pulling his head back to stare at him. “I don’t care. I’ve never seen you like this. Jinyoung-ah….I’m so worried.”  
There was a long pause. 

“I love you, Jinyoung.”  
“I love you too, Mark. I always have and I always will. I just can’t make myse-”  
Jinyoung was cut off as Mark pressed his lips against Jinyoung’s, caressing his face softly. It was a gentle, shy kiss, filled with unspoken emotion and vulnerability.  
Every piece of Jinyoung’s rational mind was screaming at him that it wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be doing this to Mark, but the rest of Jinyoung’s body embraced the act of affection like it was long awaited. Which, Jinyoung realized in that moment, it was. If felt just right.

He pulled apart and looked into Mark’s shining eyes. “You kissed me,” he whispered. “If this is going to be one of my last days as a member of GOT7, then I’ll spend it with you rather than do anything else.”  
And it was the truth. Jinyoung realized that he’d spent all his time stressing and trying to kiss members when he could have been spending time with Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAGGHHHH!!!  
> Okay okay so one more chapter left!! AND WE'RE DONE KISSING ALL THE MEMBERS!! WHAT'S UP WHAT'S UP G-G-G-GOT7!!!  
> (I'm such a dork, just ignore me)


	8. Waking Up

The next few days Jinyoung tried to spend as much time as he could with Mark as the date on the calendar drew nearer.  
Finally he reached the day that he was told his voice would disappear on. He planned a relaxed day with Mark and the two spent the whole time doing things together.  
“Is it okay to take a day completely off?” Mark asked Jinyoung anxiously.  
“Trust me,” was all Jinyoung replied, throwing away his apprehension because he knew that consequences wouldn't matter afterwards. 

Finally as the sun had nearly disappeared the rays of pinks and oranges barely seen anymore, Jinyoung took Mark outside. “I’ll have to leave GOT7,” he said quietly.  
“What?” burst out Mark, but Jinyoung shushed him with a finger on his lips.  
“I need to say this before it’s too late. Mark hyung, I love you with all my heart. I would gladly give up something as precious as my voice to be with you. I love you, Mark. You’re the only one for me.” 

By now it the two lonesome figures were shrouded in the darkness of night.  
“Are you done?” said Mark angrily. “Let me speak now. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I’m sick and tired of your martyr-like attitude. Are you dying? Because I’m not letting you leave GOT7 without putting up a fight. Why can’t we just love each other and be happy like normal people instead of you acting like you’re going to die in 5 minutes?”  
“Because I have no voice,” said Jinyoung, expecting no sound but startling when his voice came out clear and loud.  
Mark looked even more angry. “Is this a hidden camera? Jinyoung I swear if you don’t get it together in the next five minutes I’m going to force a group-meeting on you where we all question you thoroughly.”  
Jinyoung’s face split into a wide grin. “I love you,” he exclaimed. Mark rolled his eyes, trying hard not to blush. Jinyoung grabbed the front of Mark’s coat and pulled him closer. “I love you, I love you, I love you. I want to say it forever.”  
Mark grinned nervously. “Really, Jinyoung, what’s going on?”  
“Absolutely nothing but a kiss,” said Jinyoung and leaned forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHH IT'S OVER!!  
> I'm really sorry for the short chapters, they were ssooooooo unfulfilling for me to post ugh.  
> BUT JINYOUNG!! He didn't end up losing his voice!! Poor Mark, so unaware of his internal struggle.  
> I wrote him SO uncharacteristically blind, but it was fun to see him kissing all the members ahaha. This was just a fun and silly fic so thanks for reading and following along!! <3


End file.
